


you're the best

by anonymouswombat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I speedran this, IRL Fic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Fanfiction, dont worry everything is fine in this fic, he reads something with it, in a fictional context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouswombat/pseuds/anonymouswombat
Summary: This is my fix-it-fic to Qar's fic all the best. Please read that first!link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150205Basically tommy reads something on ao3 that leaves him a bit shaken
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	you're the best

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all the best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150205) by [qar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/pseuds/qar). 



> "Yo there's a new qar fic! it's tommyinnt hurt comfort! cool!  
> ...oh wait... ohhhh... oh no"  
> -Me, several hours ago
> 
> please that fic hurt my heart and i had to make it better  
> i have no writing experience and i speedran this past 1am
> 
> Read https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150205 before you proceed!

He probably shouldn't have been on ao3. When you have a big fanbase like Tommyinnit, reading fanficton of yourself opens a dangerous can of worms. But hey. Guilty pleasures. On occasion, Tommy liked to read some of them. Specifically, his favorites were the ones where he and the other Sleepy Bois were family, found or otherwise. Yeah, it was embarrassing. He’s a big man! But there’s no denying the warm feeling he gets, late at night after a long day, when he reads yet another short story of him and Phil and Techno and Wilbur being a happy little family.

And he’s very good at just sticking to "Happy little family" fics. Maybe a  _ little _ bit of hurt/comfort or angst, but nothing too heavy. This was meant to be an escape, you know? 

So he always makes sure to read the tags. 

He's not sure how this one slipped by him.

The fic is by qar, one of his favorite SBI authors. They had written some of the best works in the tag. (a/n: this is, in fact true) He sees the name and clicks the story, expecting more wholesome content.  _ Fluff, as they call it here _ , he thinks. But he soon realizes that this was not, in fact, fluff. 

**The loss of Wilbur weighs heavily on everyone in their community. Nothing's quite the same, even almost a month later. Everything still hurts.**

_ Wait,  _ he thinks.  _ The loss of Wilbur?  _

He keeps reading, nonetheless. Maybe it's some kind of Ghostbur au?

It wasn't

As he keeps reading, he realizes. _This is a fic about Wilbur killing himself._ _Oh god._

_ I should click off, _ he thinks. He doesn't click off. Instead, he tells himself that the fic is short. He's gotta finish it now.

The fic goes on to describe the rest of the Sleepy Bois mourning, his first meetup with Wilbur.

He smiles for a second.  _ It really was like that, wasn't it? _

A moment of fleeting happiness, because next, the fic describes his funeral.

One line finally breaks Tommy:

**Wilbur, who's in a casket in front of them**

His brain is forced to picture Wilbur, his big brother, lying in a box in front of him. Dead. He feels sick to his stomach.

He keeps reading

The next line to make him even dizzer is 

**"Remember, when I listened to Jubilee Line? And cried cause I was scared he'd kill himself?"**

Tommy shakes. He did that. He listened to Jubilee Line and worried. But Phil had told him that Wilbur was ok. Phil had lied. Oh my god. Wilbur was going to kill himself. 

Eyes swimming, he keeps going.

**He said he was doing better**

Tommy nearly sobs at this line. It seems real. Too real. He’s shaking worse now.  _ I should stop reading this I should click off, _ his brain says.  _ But it’s almost over.  _ He barely sees the last few lines, immediately closing the tab after it ends. 

But he can’t stop thinking about the words he read. They swim in front of his eyes and around his brain, taunting him. He thinks this is what a panic attack is, as he lies down on his bed.

He cries for a long time.

~

_ It’s just a story. Just a fictional story. _

Tommy repeats this over and over until he thinks he believes it. Eventually, he calms himself down enough that he can drift into a restless sleep.

And he dreams about the story. 

Little bits and pieces float past, as they do in dreams. He sees Wilbur’s body. He is wearing an uncomfortable suit. He hears the ending of Jubilee Line, Wilbur’s voice singing about tube lines and barriers. 

He shocks awake, hearing pounding.

_ Oh no oh no oh god oh god _

_ It was just a dream, _ he thought to himself. Once again, he calms himself down enough to doze off. 

And he fucking dreams about it again.

This time Phil is there, with him at the funeral. Phil is talking, he’s giving some sort of speech, and then later he is crying and seeing Phil, the man he looks up to, sob like that is what jolts him awake a second time.

_ I can’t keep doing this. I have to talk to him. I have to hear him. _

He sees his clock. It’s the middle of the night. At four in the morning, even Wilbur is asleep. A quick check of discord confirms this. Will’s little dot is grey. 

_ I have to talk to him. _

He scoffs a little as he turns on his phone and opens his contacts. Wilbur gave him this number in Brighton, “In case of an emergency, or if you get lost”

And now here he is. Calling it at 4am in tears. He wonders if this counts as an emergency. He does feel pretty lost. 

~

Wilbur picks up. By some miracle, he picks up. 

“Tommy, what’s going on? It’s the middle of the night. I was sleeping”

From the other end of the phone, he hears choked sobs. “Wilbur, Wil- i- please don’t go- i- i can’t- if you left me-”

Wilbur is suddenly completely awake. “Tommy, shhh, it’s ok, it’s ok, I’m right here. What’s going on? What are you talking about”

He sniffles. “I was- I read a fanfiction, and- and in it you killed yourself- and I thought of Jubilee Line and it made me scared for you, I’m scared, Wilbur, please- please don’t leave me.”

It dawned on Wilbur and he felt his heart crack, just a little bit. “Oh Tommy. I’m here. I’m ok. I’m not going anywhere. You’re gonna be stuck with me for a long, long time.”

Tommy almost laughs at that, a little cry-laugh.

“Hey Toms, do you know why I keep Jubilee Line around, why I keep playing it even all these years later?”

“W-why?”

“It’s to remind myself how much I’ve grown. I’ve left that part of me behind, but it’s always good to honor your past. I’m okay. I promise.”

“T-thanks Wil” Tommy can feel his heart rate slowing down and starts breathing a little deeper, a little steadier.

“Do you want me to play a song for you?” Wilbur asks. “I think you should try to go back to sleep. I’ll stay right here”

“That would be great Wil,” Tommy says. “Just… maybe not Jubilee Line.”

“Of course not.” Wilbur laughs a little and Tommy matches it.

There’s a few seconds of silence, before Tommy recognises the opening chords of For Memories. They send rivulets of warmth down his head, his back, all the way down to his feet. He settles in and closes his eyes.

“ _ We all move on,  _

_ Some faster than others” _

That’s how Tommy falls asleep. To Wilbur’s hopeful words and comforting strums. It feels like home.

~

He wakes up about four hours later, and shakes the sleep from his head before remembering the events of last night. But he smiles upon seeing his phone, with a still-active call from Wilbur. 

“Hey Wil,” he says

“Tommy! Glad to hear you’re awake,” is the response he gets.

“Thanks for- for staying with me. And for playing for me. I- I think I really needed that.” 

“Of course Toms, I love you”

“I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to qar for your absolute gut wrencher of a fic and thank you for letting me post this!
> 
> and thank YOU for reading! 
> 
> (comments fuel my silly little soul)


End file.
